This disclosure relates to an electrochemical device having enhanced resistance to internal corrosion.
Fuel cells, flow batteries and other electrochemical devices are commonly known and used for generating electric current. An electrochemical device generally includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a separator layer between the anode and cathode electrodes for generating an electric current in a known electrochemical reaction between reactants. Typically, where ionic-conductive reactants are used, differences in voltage potential at different locations in the electrochemical device cause leakage currents, also known as shunt currents, which debit energy efficiency. Additionally, the shunt current can drive corrosion of components of the electrochemical device.